New Friends
by J's Royal King
Summary: Starts in the Exam Arc. Midoriya meets some new friends during the entrance exam. How will they change the story? (I'm terrible at summaries, I'll change this later.)
1. Chapter 1

The young green haired boy stepped onto Yuuei school grounds. Today was the day of the entrance exam. Whether he passed or not would determine his future.

"I hope it worked" Midoriya Izuku thought to himself. 'Eating his hair was really weird, but that's how I'm supposed to inherit his quirk. I didn't have a chance to try it out last night."

"Out of the way, Deku!" Midoriya jumped as his childhood companion yelled behind him, Deku was a childhood nicknaming meaning useless, and it had stuck since.

"A-a-ah, g-good morning, Kacchan." After being a childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki had turned into a bully after he developed a powerful quirk, and it got worse after the doctor's diagnosed Midoriya as being quirkless. Unable to defend himself, but still in awe of his friend's quirk Midoriya had become a willing victim to Bakugou's abuse. Bakugou was also attending the entrance exam for Yuuei and was sure to pass and be admitted into the best hero school in the country.

As the fiery blonde moved past, no longer acknowledging his existence, Midoriya also put the moment out of mind. Once again excited for the prospect of being accepted into Yuuei.

'Thing have changed for me, I have a quirk now, so just move forward!' As Midoriya gave himself an internal pep-talk his body did not get the message to continue and he slowly tipped over onto his face. But before he made friends with the pavement he was suddenly weightless. A hand gripped his shoulder, set him back on his feet and the he felt the effects of gravity. Midoriya turned his head to the left and the was a girl his age with brown shoulder length hair, and big friendly brown eyes, there, each of her fingers pressed to its pair.

On his right there was a boy with a strong hand on his shoulder, still seeming to hold him onto his feet. He also had green hair, though much darker than his own, and it stood up straight and spikey, rather than curly and unruly. The boy as looking at him with a large smile and strange gold eyes.

"Ah, sorry about using my quirk like that," the girl started, "but it would have been bad luck to trip before the exam. Are you nervous? I'm nervous too?" The girl paused looking over him, when he didn't respond she continued. "Well, good luck today, bye, maybe I'll see you later."

Midoriya sat in stunned silence, 'I talked to a girl!'

"Hey! Are you okay? You look a little red there." Midoriya had forgotten about the boy on his other side, to taken in by the girl's presence.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine thank you." Midoriya then noticed another boy standing behind the first. He had white curly hair and crystal blue eyes, he seemed much colder than the other, who gave off an aura of friendship.

"C'mon Gon, we don't want to be late." Said the white hair boy, pulling the other by his wrist. Neither seemed to be wearing a school uniform. The first was wearing short green shorts and jacket, and the other wearing blue shorts and long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over it. Midoriya wondered if they were foreigners that wanted to attend Yuuei, it was rare but not unheard of.

"Wait a second Killua."  
"Fine." The white haired boy, now identified as Killua, stuck his hands into his pockets and turned away, Midoriya might say he was sulking.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, are you here for the entrance exam?"

"I'm Gon Freecs, and this is Killua! And yes we are, we're going to be heroes!"

"Me too! I'm going to be the top hero like All Might! And you're friend is right we should get going to be able to get good seats for the opening."

"Alright, we can sit together too! Let's go, Killua!"

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!" yelled the yellow haired man, he wasn't using a mic and his voice still carried loudly to everyone in the large auditorium. "HEEEY, EVERYONE, HEY!"

"Hi," "hello," "hey," answered the much less enthusiastic audience.

"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES… I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!?"

"Yeah!" being much more excited for the exam the students were much more excited to hear what would be happening for the exam.

Midoriya was covering his mouth trying to hide his excitement of being in the presence of the hero Present Mic, the hero who used his voice quirk to defeat villains. His two new companions were just interested in hearing the rules for the exam, beyond ready to begin.

"EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE ASSIGNED A LETTER AND YOU WILL REPORT TO THE DESIGNATED TEST AREA WHERE YOU WILL TAKE PLACE IN A TEN-MINUTE SIMULATION TO TEST YOU METTLE!"

"Ah, I see why they're doing that."

"Why they're doing what Killua?" Gon and Midoriya turned to the white haired boy who had seemed to figure out a play of the exam.

"They don't want classmates or friends to be able to work together and skew to individual test scores, so the letters will be assigned 'randomly' but in truth they will be to separate possible teams."

"Oh, that makes sense. They want to see people's individual strength rather than how well they work together." Responded Gon.

"AT EACH TEST SIGHT THERE WILL BE 'VILLAINS,' THERE ARE THREE DIFFERENT TYPES EACCH WORTH A DIFFERENT NUMBER OF POINTS. YOUR GOAL IS TO DESTROY AS MANY AS POSSIBLE AND GAIN POINTS. THE STUDENTS WITH THE HIGHEST POINTS WILL BE THE ONES ADMITTED TO YUUEI!"

"Excuse me!" an interruption came from a few rows away from the three. It was a strict looking boy with perfectly combed hair and glasses. "The handout clearly shows four types of villains, yet you just said there are only three."

"YES EAMINEE 7111, YOU ARE CORRECT! THERE ARE FOUR TYPES, BUT THE LAST AWARDS NO POINTS FOR DEFEATING IT, IT IS THERE AS AN OBSTACLE TO OVERCOME AND IT RAMPAGES ONCE SURROUNDED."

"Sounds like one of those stage hazards you just have to slip around and avoid confronting," Midoriya muttered to himself. Overhearing him Killua hummed in agreement.

"Thank you very much! I apologize for interrupting!" The strict looking boy sat back down into his seat, disappearing into the crowd.

"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE SCHOOL PRECEPTS OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE! AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID "a TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES IN LIFE!" NOW LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! PLUS ULTRA!" and with the cheering of the school's moto the examinees moved onto their designated test sights.

'It's so big!' Midoriya thought to himself. He tried to keep calm, knowing nerves could be his downfall, but anyone who looked could tell that the green haired boy's knees were trembling.

"So we're at the same test sight, huh?" Midoriya was caught off guard by the approach of Killua. "I don't know which one Gon ended up at though."

"I bet he'll be fine, he seemed confident."

"Tsk, I know he'll be fine, but he's an idiot that needs constant supervision. Even in such a controlled environment I know he'll manage to find trouble." The white haired boy had reached Midoriya's side and stood beside him, hands deep in his pockets. The proximity to someone that he knew, even for just a few hours, made Midoriya feel better.

Midoriya scanned the crowd 'everyone seems so confident, they've all had their quirk since they were little.' He spotted someone familiar again pressing her fingers together, deep in concentration. 'It's that girl again, I should thank her for earlier.' He started to head off, Killua following behind.

"Hey!" there was an outcry from behind Midoriya, the voice was vaguely familiar. He turned around to see the strict boy from earlier who had interrupted Present Mic, his arm was outstretched towards Midoriya's shoulder as if to grab him, but his wrist was caught in Killua's firm grip.


	2. Chapter 2

'It's so big!' Midoriya thought to himself. He tried to keep calm, knowing nerves could be his downfall, but anyone who looked could tell that the green haired boy's knees were trembling. The doors towered over them, several stories high. He knew that behind these doors was a fake city where the exam would take place.

"So we're at the same test sight, huh?" Midoriya was caught off guard by the approach of Killua. "I don't know which one Gon ended up at though."

"I bet he'll be fine, he seemed confident."

"Tsk, I know he'll be fine, but he's an idiot that needs constant supervision. Even in such a controlled environment I know he'll manage to find trouble." The white haired boy had reached Midoriya's side and stood beside him, hands deep in his pockets. The proximity to someone that he knew, even for just a few hours, made Midoriya feel better.

Midoriya scanned the crowd 'everyone seems so confident, they've all had their quirk since they were little.' He spotted someone familiar again pressing her fingers together, deep in concentration. 'It's that girl again, Ochako Uraraka, I should thank her for earlier.' He started to head off, Killua following behind.

"Hey!" there was an outcry from behind Midoriya, the voice was vaguely familiar. He turned around to see the strict boy from earlier who had interrupted Present Mic, his arm was outstretched towards Midoriya's shoulder as if to grab him, but his wrist was caught in Killua's firm grip.

"It's fine Killua," Midoriya told him, not knowing why the boy would defend him when they barely knew each other.

"Tsk," Killua let go of the boys wrist, letting it fall. The tall dark haired boy rubbed his wrist as if it pained him and eyed Killua warily, discreetly taking a step back.

"I apologize for catching you off guard but I simply wanted to discuss a matter with you. You have not come to interrupt your fellow test takers have you? You have yet to stop mumbling to yourself since you arrived, and you do not seem to fit in." The taller boy crossed his arms, the rays from the sun making his glasses into a mirror.

"I-I, uh, I didn't mean," Midoriya stammered trying to think how to defend himself.

"Leave him alone, he's here for the exam just like you are, so what if he mumbles a little bit." Killua stepped so he was slightly in front of Midoriya, placing him between him and the strict boy. He had put his hands back into his pockets and was slouching but something about him made the tall boy back away. He looked like he was about to respond but a booming voice echoed over them.

"AANNNNNNDDDDDD BEGIN!"

Midoriya jumped, and that split second left him behind the rest of the examinees who took off immediately. The strict boy was in front of the pack, his quirk seemed to be engines in his legs which propelled him powerfully forward. Midoriya could not see Killua anymore but he did not waste any time searching for him and took off after the crown through the large doors which had just opened.

As soon as he entered the fake city it was chaos. 'Stay calm, its fine, clear your head. I will be a hero.' Midoriya kept up a constant stream of assurances to himself, trying to focus on the task ahead.

He weaved his way through already destroyed robots, trying to find where the fight was happening at, knowing that with each second he was falling further behind. Some of the robots had been smashed, some broken into pieces, some with holes and others destroyed in ways that Midoriya could not tell how it happened.

Suddenly a destroyed robot crashed in front of him, had he been two steps further he would have been crushed.

"Sorry about that!" Midoriya looked up from his shaking knees to the familiar brown haired girl, and just behind her was destruction, but also more intact robots.

"6 minutes and 40 seconds left in the exam." The announcement caught Midoriya, he didn't have much time left, he had already wasted over three minutes trying to find the fight.

He could he wheels rumbling on pavement behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see a robot approaching him, locked onto him as a target. 'Why can't I move? I need to move!' But he could not, his feet seemed to be glued to the ground and his knees no longer shook but were locked in place. The robot was almost on top of him when it suddenly stopped moving and a white head poked over the edge.

"You alright?" called Killua, easily scaling the side of the large robot and approaching the frozen boy.

"Y-y-yes, th-thank you." Midoriya could barely get the words out, but he could move again as he was no longer in imminent danger.

"Have you wrecked any yet? There aren't many left and the exams almost over, there are some pretty strong kids here." Killua had again shoved his hands in his pockets, he stood calmly, not at all looking like he was in the middle of a battle field.

"How many have you defeated?"

"Oh, about 50 or so. There was triple the amount of robots at the beginning, they're almost all gone now, everyone has been wrecking them pretty fast, they're not very strong."

But Midoriya had stopped hearing him after 50, there was no way he would be able to catch up. His dream of being a hero seemed so far away, and now it was even farther. Everyone else was so strong and here he was standing around like an idiot not accomplishing anything.

"Well catch you later, I can't let that annoying kid from earlier beat me." And with that he disappeared, he didn't run off, or anything Midoriya could see. One second he was there and the next he was not.

Midoriya hurried into the midst of the fight, trying to find a robot to find, trying to get even one point. But there were none. All around him students were easily smashing robots, shooting them, tearing them apart. All around him students were getting points but he wasn't getting any.

There were almost no robots left in the square where most of the fighting had taken place when a crash echoed around them, making everyone freeze momentarily. Dust billowed around them as a building was partly crushed by a robot that was several stories tall. Midoriya recognized it from the pictures at the meeting, this was the robot that wasn't worth any points, but he was ten times the size of the others. Not willing to face it the other participants ran away, getting to safety from the crumbling buildings, and searching for more robots.

Midoriya was about to do the same when he heard a shout from the direction of the robot. He turned to loo and saw Ochako stuck under some rubble. The robot was taking steps forward, towards where she was trapped, and as she struggled Midoriya could tell she would not be able to free herself in time.

Without another thought he took of in the direction of the robot, no longer thinking, only following what he felt was right. He knew he had to stop the robot before it crushed the girl, and the only way he could think of would be to crush it, and he could do it with his newly acquired quirk. He felt new power coursing through him and using that he jumped off from the ground. Launching himself into the air, high enough to jump over a house. But his body was not used to the power and Midoriya could feel his leg shatter as he was flying through the air towards the gigantic robot, but he could not give up now. He focused the power as best he could into his arm and used it to smash the robot dead in what would be its face.

The robot went flying back, the head shattering away from the point of contact and it fell over onto its back. No longer able to make its advance Ochako was safe. But Midoriya was now falling from three stories up. He had no time to think of how to land, had not planned this far ahead. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for impact with the cold unforgiving concrete.

Something warm and hard slammed into his side and then he was flying sideways. The two bodies slammed into the wall of a building, but Midoriya's savior took the impact with his legs, and them they were falling towards the ground, ut on an angle from the power of the other's push. They still hit the ground hard but they rolled to absorb some of the momentum. When they were at a stop Midoriya clutched his shattered right arm that he used to smash the robot and looked up at his savior that was crouching by his side.

"Yo, you alright?" Killua still didn't look any worse for wear, even after their rolling landing, his hair was a little fluffier and was lightly dusted with dirt, but otherwise he looked the same as he did that morning when they met.

"Is Ochako alright?" Midoriya asked, for the moment forgetting his own pain.

"Yah, she is, thanks to you anyway. That's quite a punch you got there. That thing isn't ever getting up again. Annoying glasses kid got her out of the rubble on our way down. How does your arm feel?"

"I don't care about my arm, I didn't get any points. I may have wrecked that robot but it wasn't worth anything. I only wanted one point, I just want to be a hero." He shoved his face in the concrete, hiding his shame, and not able to do much else. After he stopped moving Killua thought he was crying, but when Midoriya did not respond to being poked he realized the green hair boy must have passed out from his injuries.

The practical exam was over and Midoriya had finished with zero points.

* * *

To reviewer who titled themselves Here's Something, thank you for your review I really appreciated it. Though I have sad news for you, I have only seen 30 episodes of Bleach and did not finish Leged of Korra. You have some amazong ideas thoug. Why don't you write your story? No one will write what you want to read better than yourself. And if you do I would love to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week after the exam and Midoriya was living in a permanent funk.

For the written portion of the exam he knew he did mediocre at best. Recovery Girl had healed his injuries using her healing quirk right after the exam but his limbs had still ached. Knowing that he hadn't scored any points during the practical exam dashed his hopes for attending Yuuei and so he hadn't been able to focus on the written test.

It took a week for results, whether he passed or failed, so Midoriya spent it at his house watching old videos of All Might, already bemoaning his failure.

The only good that had come out of the test was his new friendship with Gon and Killua. After the test they had exchanged numbers and hung out they day after and had spent a lot of time together during that week. Gon was friendly and outgoing and they quickly became good friends, though it had only been a week. Killua was more reserved but Midoriya could tell that the white haired boy was warming up to him. He was quick-witted and fiercely protective of Gon, though the other seemed oblivious.

They were both overly competitive and had smashed Midoriya's records on all of his games. He had quickly given up trying to play with them and had resorted to cheering on the winner. Part of his lack of competitive spirit was due to the fact that he knew both of the probably passed the exam and got accepted, and he did not. They did not talk about the exam, Killua must have told Gon about what happened at their site. But their presence helped Midoriya not fall into depression at his failure.

They were currently all sitting in Midoriya's room while Gon and Killua played a boxing video game. Gon always seemed to do better at these than Killua, though he was losing this round. Mrs. Midoriya was making snacks in the kitchen humming happily. The fact that he had made new friends from school before evening starting there had her thrilled and she treated the two new boys as if they were her own.

"Boys, the snacks are ready!"

"I'll get the door, mom. Just give me a second." Midoriya jumped up from the ground while Gon and Killua continued virtually punching each other in the face. He grabbed the knob to welcome his mother in. She had sandwiches, chips and cookies as well as a jug of juice and cups all arranged on a tray. There was also a white envelope settled in between the juice and chips.

"You got mail today, sweetie, so I thought I would just bring it with me."

"Thanks, mom." Midoriya grabbed the tray, kissed his mother on the cheek and made his way across his room to set it onto his desk, gingerly stepping over cords that connect to controllers and Killua's kicking feet from where he was lying on the ground.

Midoriya poured drinks and passed out snacks to the other boys. Killua was now celebrating, jumping around the room, because he had won.

The rest of the day was filled with games, snacks and arm wrestling, talking about heroes and childhood adventures. Never once did Midoriya think about the envelope sitting on his desk.

At the end of the day the boys were getting ready to go to sleep. They were setting up a futon in Midoriya's room for Gon and Killua to share so they had to clean up their mess of snacks. Midoriya was crawling on the ground picking up the largest chunks of chips while Gon was collecting plates and Killua was cleaning the desk.

"Oi, Midoriya, what's this?" The green hair boy looked to where Killua was brandishing the envelope.

"My mom brought that in earlier, I haven't opened it yet."

Gon took the envelope from Killua. "It looks like the acceptance letters we got from Yuuei though. You should open it."

Upon hearing that Midoriya stopped and dropped the bag he had been gathering chips into. That letter would determine his future, and he had forgotten about it. His early depression had come back in a wave. Reminding him of how badly he had failed and how little hope there was for him to be accepted.

He sat back onto the ground staring at his hands, remembering how he had shattered one on his failed attempt at the exam. It had been a mistake for All Might to give him his quirk. He was a failure.

He looked back up when he realized the other two were fighting. Killua was reaching for the envelope to take it from Gon but the shorter boy was managing to keep it out of reach.

"Give it here, I want to open it! If he's not going to, I will!"

"No Killua, we opened our own, he can open his!"

"But Gon!" Killua drew out his friend's name, obviously not happy with not getting his way. Midoriya appreciated Gon protecting his envelope and the two's regular squabbling brightened his spirits.

"I'll open, I need to know anyway, so I might as well do it now."

"Here you go." Gon shoved Killua off and onto the bed where he proceeded to sulk and handed the letter the Midoriya, then he plunked down in the ground next to him, watching expectantly.

Midoriya took a fortifying breath and ripped the envelope open, revealing a hologram recording device that immediately began playing. Killua slid off the bed onto his other side, watching with bated breath like the other two.

A hologram of All Might popped up from the device, standing about a foot tall. The hero was wearing a garish yellow suit and standing in front of a Yuuei flag.

"Tch, you got All Might telling you, we both got the screaming guy."

"Shush, Killua."

"Am I on screen?" Began the hero, his voice managing to sound booming even in a recording. Someone off screen must have given him an affirmative because he continued.

"Midoriya my boy, I am very proud of you for your valiant efforts during the Yuuei entrance exam. We'll be seeing each other a lot more now that it's been decided that I will be teaching there this year."

'All Might's going to be teaching at Yuuei? That's awesome!'

"MIDORIYA YOU DID IT!"

"Huh?" The green haired boy turned to look at the other while Killua paused the recording.

"You passed! You're going to Yuuei with us!" Gon hugged the other boy who had still not reacted, not understanding where Gon was getting this information from.

"Weren't you listening, dummy? He said you'll be seeing a lot of each other, and he's going to be teaching at Yuuei, that means you'll me there too." Killua rolled his eyes at the other's obliviousness.

Midoriya took another moment to react before he finally understood what they were telling him. As soon as his brain computed he was on his feet jumping around and punching the air. The three of them were yelling so loudly that Mrs. Midoriya came running to see if they were alright.

He was going to Yuuei. He was going to his dream school.

He was going to be a HERO!


End file.
